Born to Rule Evil In love with the life of Good
by Simaholic
Summary: A girl is forced to learn that she is the reincarnation of Voldemort's one and only love, she is to lead evil but how can she after she learns her love for Good?
1. A Foreseen Future

**Disclaimer: the characters are creations from J.K. Rowling and not mine. **

**P.S. And this takes place in fifth year at Hogwarts**

**P.S.S; Please go easy on me, it's my first quiz. And reviewing would mean a lot 2 me **

"Ann, Andorra!" A female voice rang through the ears of Andorra Bagley, a fifteen year old girl who was lying on her bed drifting into a wandering daydream of her reoccurring dream.

A dream in which she would be in the strong arms of a tall, handsome, and mysterious figure, but this wasn't just a dream to Andorra, something about this mysterious figure felt familiar, comforting even; as if she had known him forever.

Just as she continued pondering, the same voice brought her back into the crisp reality.

"Andorra!" the same female voice yelled once more

"Yes mother!" she answered in an annoyed tone.

"Your father and I are leaving to meet with some people, so don't expect us back until later in the day, are you comfortable alone in the house?" her mother asked

"Yes mother. I'll spend the day unpacking." Andorra replied as she heard her mother's heels echo through the vacant halls.

Looking at the pile of unopened boxes in her room made Andorra realize the harsh fact; the fact in which she left a life in which she had a joy in, friends and a life that she enjoyed, but now left to start anew for a reason she did not understand.

It was past ten when Andorra realized her parents were not back, she didn't take this too seriously and decided to go to sleep. But the sound of the great double door opening made it hard for her to sleep, looking up at the clock in her room, she had only slept for a few hours, Andorra thought this would be a great opportunity to speak her mind to her parents of coming home at two in the morning.

"Mom…dad." she began as she noticed a stranger next to her father, a man who had long, blonde hair, thinking this was bound to be trouble she ran into her room until she saw the two men gone. Peaking through her bedroom door, she saw the two men going into the study and arguing quietly not wanting to be heard by anyone, from where Andorra stood, all she heard were words coming from the stranger,

"This must be done Joseph." he said to her father who looked stern and furious.

Wanting to hear more of their conversation, Andorra took a deep breathe and walked downstairs to listen outside the study.

"But this is beyond life and death Lucius; even _he _isn't capable of magic at this level." Andorra's father said sounding angrier by the minute.

"You should be the last person questioning his power." The stranger, Lucius fought back.

"But this is _my_ daughter we're talking about Lucius, not some random muggle or the next target… my daughter." Andorra's father refuted but sounded as if he was pleading as well. Andorra froze; she had just overheard a plan that affected her direly, a plan that her father was willing to sacrifice her; she felt a hollowness inside her as well as a choking sensation in her throat. Not being able to bear anymore of this conversation she ran to her room and threw the covers on herself and began to cry, for being more confused than ever before. Buzzing with questions and anger she jumped when she heard her door open…coming in was her father.

"Traitor…" Andorra thought to herself as furry inside of her was ready to burst out on to her father.

"Don't worry Annie… I won't let them take you from me." He said as he patted her head just like when she was little, and left her room with a sigh of worry.

Return to Top


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: Its my first story so please go easy and plz R&R, it'll be really helpfull!!

P.S. The characters of the Harry Potter books are not mine and I do not own them.

P.S.S. Yup Andorra is a little country near France; I found the name when naming my bear I got for my birthday I really liked the name

The next morning was the most uncomfortable for Andorra, her father acted as if everything was all right; he was smiling and laughing with her mother which made Andorra even more furious than ever. She slammed her silverware down and ran to her room giving her father a glare before completely leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Andorra's mother asked as she noticed her glaring daughter.

"My room, I don't have much of an appetite anymore." Andorra answered coolly and left without looking back at her parents.

"Honey, we're going to Diagon Alley in a bit with the Malfoy's all right?" her mother added

"Whatever." muttered Andorra as she went to her room, wanting to get away from her father, before leaving with the Malfoy family, Andorra entered her room and locked her door to daydream once more of her dream guy,

As Andorra began daydreaming, it felt as if she had no control over her dreams anymore, and that her dream were pulling her into her own subconscious and out of reality.

Andorra saw the same guy that keeps reappearing in her dreams, he was sitting in a dark room, a library…he was surrounded by books intensely flipping through the books.

"Hey." Andorra greeted as the guy turned around, glaring at first then smirked seeing Andorra, his brown locks and his eyes looking into her own made Andorra melt inside, but for some reason she was not able to smile and express her feelings,

"Hey baby" the guy said with a faint smile that made him seem a bit bitter and cruel. Andorra wanted to back away for he seemed too abnormal, but once again her body did not respond… her body wanted to stay; the guy rose and held Andorra in his arms and kissed her lightly. Andorra was mesmerized from the kiss, she never felt anything so powerful, but moments later she was shoved off to the side and her mystery guy's face turned cold and bitter once more when a teacher walked in,

"Professor Dumbledore…" the mysterious guy of her dream said coldly yet respectfully

"Tom and Ms. Aiton what are you doing out so late." The professor said making Andorra confused,

"Why did he call me Aiton?" wondered Andorra, when she was about to speak up; her mystery man who Andorra now figured out that he is named Tom spoke refuting,

"Then if you excuse us professor we'll go back to the common room." Tom said as he dragged Andorra out of the library and with a flick of his wand the books he was previously pouring into were back to their shelves. Once the two were far out of the library and near a torch lit hall,

"I always hated him, going into my business… I couldn't tell anyone else but I found something, one of my researches are actually paying off…" he started whispering to Andorra when he was once again interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Ms. Aiton I wanted to talk to you." He said as Andorra looked at Tom who nodded an approval at her as she then followed him to his office. The spiraling stair case came out as the two climbed them silently.

"Ms. Aiton, I'm concerned… what is Tom researching this time?" Dumbledore asked when Andorra looked at Dumbledore still confused then thought for an answer which she did not know,

"Professor I don't know and even if I did I don't think I am the one to tell you." Andorra said coolly to a point which she herself thought it was harsh as she finished and stormed out of the room. Rage building up inside of her for no reason confusing her even more; Andorra woke up startled and confused further than she ever was,

"Who are you Tom?" Andorra asked herself when the door bell rang and with the ringing her mother's voice rang through the house, telling Andorra to come down and to leave.

Diagon Ally was bustling with people who came to shop for everything and anything. Andorra reached the fine shopping way and was awed by the mere sight.

"Andorra, I think Draco would love to show you around." Narcissa Malfoy said simply who then left with Andorra's mother. Andorra looked at the blonde who's minions began to gather from what it seemed like every corner,

"Well I'm off to venture on my own so nice meeting you and good bye." Rushed Andorra who walked off on her own to the nearest shop when she had seen Malfoy's minions; Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini and Draco looked over to Andorra, who by then ran off to Madam Malkin's robe shop,

"Who's the new girl?" Blaise Zabini asked Malfoy who smirked for an answer and nodded over to the shop as the whole crew went into the shop following Draco. Inside the shop, two girls were there already getting their robes fixed. Andorra walked in confused of what to do,

"Uh… excuse me, who can I ask to get my robes?" Andorra asked the two girls.

"Yeah, Madam Malkin's is in the back, she just altered mine so she should be back soon." One of the girls answered as Andorra was relieved that someone was actually nice to her in this new place.

"Look, it's the mudblood and a weasel." Malfoy said walking into the store.

"What the hell?!" questioned Andorra as the two girls glared at Malfoy intensely with rage and ferocity in their eyes,

"Look, Andorra... was it? You shouldn't be seen with people like them." Malfoy added

"Well I shouldn't be seen with people that call other's mudblood, and yet here I am with you…" Andorra sighed. With the look of defeat on Malfoy's face, he retreated out of the shop swearing under his breathe.

"I can't believe that Malfoy." Said one of the girls with wiry red hair angrily

"I know… I can't believe that my parents wanted me to be his friend." Andorra sighed as the conversation of insulting Malfoy broke an awkward silence among the girls.

"Hey, I'm Andorra Bagley. Just kind of moved here" Andorra introduced herself, looking at Andorra, the two girls smiled for she seemed friendly and didn't seem to pose a threat.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ginny Weasley." Introduced Hermione and her friend who was next to her with red hair as well when two boys; one with jet black hair and the other with red hair came in with a worried look on their faces,

"I just saw Malfoy walk out the store… are you two ok?" the black haired boy with glasses said with a tone of worry still in his voice. Hermione and Ginny looked at the two boys and began explaining,

"…so Andorra here scared off Malfoy." Finished Ginny who then introduced to the two boys, "And Andorra, here's Harry Potter and my brother Ron Weasley." Added Ginny as Andorra introduced herself among the two guys.

"Well I still have my own back to school shopping ahead of me" began Andorra

"We'll go with you; I still have items on my shopping list too." Hermione explained as the others agreed.

To Andorra, Diagon ally seemed smaller and familiar with four more people next to her, she had never felt right until now… for all the four months she has been here Andorra finally met friends.

"So how do you like London so far?" Harry asked

"I like it, I miss home though… so uh… what's Hogwarts like?" Andorra asked

"I like it… it's the best." Harry answered when Andorra's mother appeared suddenly in front of her.

"Mom?!" Andorra cried out

"Hi honey, listen… urgent business and so we have to go, I'm sorry that you have to say bye to your new friends." Her mother said rapidly and emotionless, Andorra rolled her eyes at the insensitivity of her mother.

"I'm really sorry you guys… er… I guess I have to go; it was nice to meet you guys! I hope I see you soon at school!" Andorra said as she followed her mother back and outside.

Once Andorra and her family reached home, Andorra was hurried outside the car and rushed goodbye,

"Honey don't wait up! We'll be late again" Andorra's mother said as they apparated out of Andorra's sight and into nowhere. And once again it was a typical night of Andorra… without parents and she without anyone to call it was once again a boring night all by herself, she could not wait until the next morning when she would be gone from her house and in Hogwarts with a new start and maybe even an answer to her mystery guy.


	3. Hogwarts at Last

The clock in the big station struck half past ten and Andorra already separated from her parents and got into the fairly empty train at the bustling King Cross station. Inside the train, Andorra tried to find either the four kids she met the day before or to find a completely empty compartment so she could be alone with her thoughts about her mystery man, Tom. For what it seemed like hours, more people came into the train with their friends while she sat there by herself when she had noticed three familiar faces,

"Hey Andorra" Harry said as he came into the compartment accompanied by Ron and Ginny Weasley,

"Where's Hermione?" asked Andorra

"She usually comes later… I thought I saw her with Neville though..." Ginny answered back as the four started talking when the train began moving and Andorra finally felt glad that she was finally away from her parents.

As the four were in a heated debate for this year's Quidditch world cup; while Harry and Ron were still in debate over last years world cup from last year when Hermione rushed by tears streaming down as she continued running down the train corridors.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ginny asked as the four raced after her who replied wiping her tears on her robe sleeves,

" Malfoy, he…he just insulted me in a way I never thought he would actually be such a…" Hermione began when Malfoy and his crew came in and interrupted their conversation while everyone glared at the smirking face of Malfoy.

"All I did was speak of the truth…" Malfoy replied as Andorra looked disgusted by the web of insults and hatred Malfoy had toward Hermione.

"I can't believe you, you pick on a girl cuz' what? You can't mess with someone bigger than you?" Andorra ranted as something made her angry when it triggered Andorra a flashback; a glimpse of the world she had seen with Tom.

Andorra now saw Tom with bunch of his friends laughing at another group of kids, who to her seemed a lot smaller than them. Andorra ran to them trying to stop them but an urge through out her body told her to stay her grounds and not bother Tom.

"Tom." Andorra said firmly which surprised her and everyone else for some reason, "Leave those kids alone." She glared at Tom but his friends looked at her now with shock and disbelief. Tom dragged Andorra to the side and began yelling at her discreetly,

"Who the hell made you this way?" he began, "Dumbledore? Did he affect you so much after that talk you two had and now suddenly are you two such good pals?" he hissed as Tom got his own wand and shot at her. Andorra woke up from a trance like state and noticed a spot on her clothes when Hermione and Ginny looked at her and gasped as Andorra fainted from the now realistic and vivid pain to which she realized it was a deep wound now covered in blood. Seeing her faint caused Malfoy and his crew to run off.

The train had stopped and people were guided off as a group of teachers came into the train,

"Albus, is she ok?" a woman asked

"She just has a cut Minerva… what fate has brought her on her first time at Hogwarts." Another professor with silver haired beard came and explained as he looked over at the four of students who were the remaining eye witnesses, "So did you four see what happened?"

"Professor Dumbledore… she fainted, and she then started to bleed." Hermione answered shaky from the suddenness of this situation.

Dumbledore looked at her once again and noticed her, "she reminds me of Ms. Aiton; doesn't she Minerva?" he added still with a tone of mystery in his voice. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked at each other with wonder in their eyes.

As Andorra arrived in the Hospital Wing, she had woke up with the pain in her sides as she noticed a patch of bandage on her side. A lady rushed in relieved when she noticed how she regained consciousness,

"Thank heavens you're ok, here dear… have some chocolate and then you probably can make it in time for your sorting." The lady said as she rushed Andorra into eating her chocolate as someone entered the room.

"This is professor McGonagall and she'll take you to the great hall for your sorting.

"Thanks ma'am…" Andorra said trying to be polite as possible.

"Ms. Bagley if you would follow me." Professor McGonagall said as they arrived at the great hall entrance.

"I will call your name and I will place the sorting hat on your head and the sorting hat will pick which house you will be placed in." she explained as Andorra nodded as a reply, she acted calmer than the nervous first years around her were as they looked confused and anxious. When couple of first years went and when she saw the great hall to where hundreds of students were already seated looking at her direction, she recognized her name being called by Professor McGonagall.

"Andorra Bagley." She called as Andorra sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"How old are you child?" the hat spoke as Andorra became confused for she never seen a talking hat before but answered trying to hide her doubt,

"Fifteen." She said as the hat began to examine her.

"Ah… well Ms. Bagley, I see a great spirit and loyalty in you, a trait for Gryffindor. It seems untamed and you are doing pretty well in your studies; perfect for Ravenclaw…what is this?" asked the sorting hat as Andorra knew it had seen the daydreams that now control her instead of her controlling it; it was another view of Tom, she was walking with him as she was furious and about to yell at him.

"How can you just come up to me and pretend we don't have to talk about it?" yelled Andorra

"Look, Maria…I didn't mean to, it's just the thought of you drifting away from me; and talking to someone like Dumbledore!" Tom said as he still looked enraged. Andorra was now even more confused for she was called Maria instead of Andorra.

"What are you talking about, just because I'm doing the right thing doesn't mean I'm 'drifting away', Tom… I thought you were different than this…" Andorra said as her daydream ended itself…

The sorting cleared its throat and yelled, "Gryffindor!" as everyone clapped and the hall filled with cheers the sorting hat told Andorra to follow Professor McGonagall after dinner as Professor McGonagall gave an acknowledging nod to Andorra as she stepped off the stool.

Andorra sat next to Ginny and Hermione who looked at her waiting for an explanation for her fainting and the actions of the sorting hat.

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione

"yeah, completely…" Andorra replied

"I'm serious… fainting is never good; especially with a wound from an unknown cause- its scary." Hermione said unconvinced by Andorra

"I need to tell you guys something, when we go to the common rooms at least..." Andorra said


End file.
